McAfee SiteAdvisor ''goggle.com'' Commercial
This was a McAfee Site Advisory commercial of what happens when you visited goggle.com (as of now the site doesn't have the virus thing, i think) . History This event started at October 26, 2006. There was a video uploaded to youtube called "Want to Destroy Your Computer?" by mysearch4zen. The video starts off with the words: "What you are about to see is true." "Don't try this at home." "Professional driver on closed course." Then a finger hits a startup button on a computer. It then powers up the pc. Then the camera hits to the url in Internet Explorer, with the words typing on it: "goggle.com." The url then takes him to a dangerous website, with lots of errors poping up all over him. Lots of website pop ups, making about 100 and counting. Then the website finally goes to the Real "Google" website. He searches up "da vinci code," taking him to a website to where the website related to is. The pop ups are still coming. Then the computers virus and spyware protection was turned off. Then it goes to where spyware and virus protection was. Errors were still coming. The computer's anti-spyware and virus protection finds a lot of very infected viruses. The computer still gets errors, then it gives up. He closes his virus protection off, and then ends with the blue screen of death. There is more at the ending. Then more text from the beginning pops out with a black screen with white text, saying: "No animals were harmed conducting these searches." "We can't say the same about the computer." "Surf safely." Then after that, a white screen fades out, and the McAfee Site Advisor logo pops out with the texts: "www.mcafee.com," and "Edited by Greg Bertrand – gregbertanproductions@yahoo.com." Then the video fads out, ending. Scare Factor Medium to Nightmare, the weird pop-ups, the music, and the choir will scare a lot of people. Do not watch this commercial at night. WATCH IF YOU DARE! Category:Dude, this is a commercial, not a logo Category:Rag on a stick Category:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan Productions Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Stupid logos Category:It's not a logo Category:This is not a logo. Category:Logos that make you build a wall on 20th centrey fox then war with nb/abc pb/cbs Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Unscary Logos Category:Logos that make Junior Eurovision Singers Cry (except for all Ukrainian Junior Eurovision Singers) Category:Logos that scare mr. blueberry Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob